The washing machine performs cleaning, rinsing and spinning-dehydrating operations in order to remove the stains attached to the the laundry using the interaction of the detergent with water. Dryer is another representative of the clothing treatment device, and it is a household appliance used for drying wet clothing and so on. Recently, household appliances with a combination of washing machines and dryers have been widely used.
With the improvement of people's quality of life, people's health awareness has gradually increased, especially in the family clothing washing, more and more people wash clothes separately. If using the existing washing machine to take multiple laundry, the laundry time is hard to meet the requirements of the users. If buying two or more washing machines to wash separately at the same time, it will not only bring a great waste of energy and water resources but also occupy a large space, which is not suitable for home use. Therefore, the use of multi-drum washing machine will meet the needs above and solve the problem of energy, water and space waste.
A reasonable double drums design is a top-bottom arrangement which is easy to save space. However, the power control problem of the washing machine comes along with the design. Especially when heating, drying and high-speed dehydration are operating at the same time, there will be an overload condition, which will seriously affect the use of the machine stability and life.
A Chinese patent No. CN200880124154.4 discloses a control method which emphasizes that the two drums are heated alternately or sequentially. However, due to the different washing procedures of the duel-drum washing machine, the heating times of the two washing drums are different. If the heating time required for one of the washing drums is longer, and when the washing drum is subjected to a washing heating process, the other washing drum is performing dehydration, drying processes. In this way, it still will lead to the occurrence of implementation two high-power procedures at the same time.
At the same time, the above-mentioned washing and heating control method, the control steps are relatively complicated. And the power control of duel-drum washing machine is not enough.
In the view of foregoing, the present disclosure is proposed.